howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Stacey
Stacey (''St/evie + K/'acey')'' is the friendship pairing of Stevie Baskara and Kacey Simon. This romantic ship is highly unlikely to happen as How to Rock is broadcast on Nickelodeon. Besides that, they've become friends, even though at times it seems that Stevie is not very fond of Kacey. In later episodes, Kacey and Stevie end up hugging. Stacey Moments 'How to Rock Braces and Glasses' *Kacey repeatedly calls Stevie, "Loserberry". *Stevie tells Kacey that if she calls her "Loserberry" again, she'll hit her face with her bass guitar. *Stevie is a bit excited when hearing Kacey sing. *Stevie is outraged when Kacey quits the band. *They fist pump each other while performing Only You Can Be You. 'How to Rock a Messy Bet' *Kacey was the one to come up with Stevie's one obession. *Kacey and Stevie fawn over Tony Cardella. *Stevie temps Kacey to read her text. *Stevie seems nervous when she finds out that her and Kacey aren't going to be in the same lab group. *Kacey pairs up Stevie with the Perfs to make her lose the bet. *Stevie begs Kacey not to leave her to work with the Perfs instead of her. *Kacey goes over to Stevie's lab group to teaser because she can't inolt the Perfs. *Stevie only starts playing dirty to win the bet when Kacey does by sticking her with the Perfs. *When Kacey tries to temps Stevie to insult her Stevie saysto her "Bless your honeysucle heart." and winks at her. *Stevie stands up to the Perfs when they take things to far, even making herself lose the bet so theey couldn't torture Kacey anymore. *Stevie wraps her arm around Kacey's neck. *Even though Kacey won the bet she told Stevie (along with the guys) that she was still going to help clean up the bandroom. *Stevie tell Kacey to check her phone to see if she vould still make her bet. 'How to Rock a Guest List' *Kacey and Stevie are sitting at the lunch table with the guys having their own conversation. *Kacey and Stevie ignore Zander and go back to their conversation when he's weird out by Justin on a unicorn. *Stevie admires Kacey for sticking up for Gravity 5 in order to get them invited to Kevin Cole's party. *When Stevie annouces that she feels weird Kacey reassures her that she look fantastic. *Kacey finds Justin at for Stevie at his party because she kneww Stevie likes him. *Kacey tell Justin to tell Stevie she looks pretty. *When Stevie doesn't want to go to the party, Kacey breathes a sigh of relief. When Stevie turns around, Kacey tries to cover up her relief by telling her that she'll miss her and that she loves her. *Stevie looks at Justin like he's crazy when he kicks Kacey out. *Stevie is willing to leave with Kacey when Justin kicks her out. *Stevie tells Justin that if Kacey is leaving, she's leaving too. *Stevie hugs Kacey after the performance. 'How to Rock a Music Video' *Stevie first sticks up for Kacey because she knew Kacey would come up with a great music video. *Kacey seems shocked and amazed that Stevie agrees with her. *Stevie admits that Kacey has the potental to come up with a great music video that will blow the Perfs out of the water. *Kacey and Stevie wrap their arms around each other and embrace each other in a hug. *Stevie backs up Kacey in her argument with Grace and Molly. *Kacey ask Stevie to check if she really had spinach in her teeth when the Perf tell her she does. *When Kacey is speechless and seems to be fazed by the Perf Stevie rubs her back and mouths "Calm down, calm down. It's ok, it ok." *Stevie didn't like that Kacey had her dress up as as a "junor angle" but she went along with it anyway because she had full support in Kacey's ideas. *When Kacey starts lip syncing Stevie smiles and starts bobbing her head. *When Kcey told the band that for the video they were supposed to look adoringly at her while dancing adoringly at her Stevie looks down snd smiles. *When Zander tell Kacey that the never voted against Nelson's idea Stevie hit him because she still wanted to do Kacey's video. *Kacey asks Stevie to back her up when the guys start to turn against her and she does. *Kacey seems really happy that Stevie still backs her up. *Kacey tells Stevie to shake her hips more. *Stevie decides to not do her version of the music video because all Kacey is doing is boss everyone around and making the video about herself. *Stevie is the first person out of the band to notice Kacey at the door and bites her lower lip when Kacey calls them. *Stevie along withh the rest of the band try to stop Kacey from sitting in Nelson's chair for the video. *When everyone jumbs into the kiidie pool of macaroni with Kacey Stevie grabs Kacey's arm. *Stevie's favorite parts of the video are all ones with Kacey. She tries to talk to Kacey about but the guys talk over her. 'How to Rock an Election' *Stevie help Kacey put up her campaign posters over Molly's. *Stevie agreed with Kacey that it isn't fair for human to take to take polar bears out of their natural habbit just to change the subject as to why it's not fair for them to cover Molly's posters. *Stevie shakes her head when Kacey says that she'll be the best class president to school has ever known. This means she agrees that Kacey will is the best. *Stevie is Kacey's campaign manager. *Stevie seems excited to tell Kacey that her message is getting out there. *Stevie tries to help Kacey by suggesting a campaign rally to insure she gets more votes. *Stevie agrees to go see if she and Kacey can get Big Time Rush to perform at their rally even though she doesn't truely believe that Kacey knows them, she goes along with Kacey anyway. *Stevie even waits in line in back of millions of fans with Kacey to support Kacey with her campaign. *Stevie looks upset when Big time Rush doesn't reconize Kacey and looks concerned at Kacey when they do so. *Stevie teases Kacey about her campaign having a "big time" setback. *Kacey and Stevie work on coming up with a commercial and are so proud when Nelson says he likes it and high-five each other. *Stevie tries to Kacey give a signal in the debate when she sees Kacey's in trouble. *Stevie is shocked when Kacey tells everyone to vote for Kevin but supposts her anyway. *Kacey and Stevie twice dance together at the end of the episode, *Stevie grabs Kacey's arm when Big Time Rush shows up. *Stevie knew that BTR got mixed up on how Kacey "knows" them and tries to use hand gestures to correct them. This could mean that Stevie knew exactly who it was because she listens to what Kacey says everythibg carefully. *Stevie tells Kacey that she would have make a great president, showing that she still supports her no matter what or how crazy she goes. Quotes *'Stevie': (to Kacey) Although you're a big pain in my butt, you're still pretty cool. *'Stevie': IN YO FACE! Stevie and Kacey : BOOM! (they bump fists) Gallery To view the '''Stacey' gallery, click here.'' Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Kacey Simon Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Pairings with Stevie Baskara Category:Duo pairings Category:Gravity 5